19 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Mały rycerz El Cid - Ruy El Cid Zwycięzca odc. 26 (Ruy El Cid Campeador); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Vipo i przyjaciele - Wiedeń - Ratujmy cesarską koronę, odc. 2 (Vienna Saving the Empress's Crown); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rodzina Rabatków - Karuzela, odc. 49 (Marry Go Round); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Buli - Wiersz, odc. 67 (La Tirade); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Drugie ja Kubusia, odc. 25 (Poohs Double Trouble); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pixar Shorts - Twój przyjaciel szczur (Your Friend the Rat); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Odczarowany wieczór, odc. 14 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Okazja - odc. 16/19 - Rozumny szałem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ingres Biskupa Polowego ks. Józefa Guzdka do Katedry Polowej Wojska Polskiego; STEREO 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 6. Ocean Indyjski. Wody przybrzeżne. (Oceans. Indian Ocean. Coastal Waters. (6/8)) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Sekrety klasztoru - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2096; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Przez bar do banku, odc. 47 (Short Order Crooks); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown Girls) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Boaz Yakin; wyk.:Brittany Murphy, Heather Locklear, Dakota Fanning, Marley Shelton, Donald Faison; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Boże Narodzenie (Merry Christmas (Joyeux Noel)); film fabularny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Christian Carion; wyk.:Diane Kruger, Dany Boon, Daniel Bruehl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Cedry pod śniegiem (Snow Falling on Cedars); dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Scott Hicks; wyk.:Ethan Hawke, James Cromwell, Richard Jenkins; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Zbrodnia ferpekcyjna (Crimen ferpecto); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Alex de la Iglesia; wyk.:Guillermo Toledo, Monica Cervera, Luis Varela, Enrique Villen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 169 Ryzyko (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Risk)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Kłopoty z wagą - życie w rozmiarze zero (Living With Size Zero); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Ostoja - odc. 95; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 793; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 507 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 508 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Globalny święty Mikołaj (Le Peres Noel du monde. Global Santa Claus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (76) Indie "Z przyjaciółmi"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - La Clusaz kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1800 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1120 Smutek komendanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (78); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Castle - odc. 10/34 (Castle ep. 10 A deah in the family); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Mrożek i Baltazar; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.: Tadeusz Śmiarowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 W polskim kinie (4); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Chopin4 (widowisko muzyczno - baletowe); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Człowiek z blizną (Scarface); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Brian de Palma; wyk.:Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1586; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1587; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Plebania - odc. 1588; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Jabłka; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Piotr Wanat, Jolanta Soporowska, Jan Ciecierski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Anna Michalak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9* - Upadek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Świat Józefa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Ostrołęka miasto niezłomne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława Kostki w Poznaniu; STEREO, Na żywo 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - wady i przywary; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 PKOL - 90 lat na olimpijskim szlaku; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1107* - Wojna o dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 7 - Anna Dereszowska i Andrzej Młynarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 781; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 286; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 287; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 24 - Czarne licho; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Królowa Bona - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zacisze gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 781; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 24 - Czarne licho; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 3* - Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Matka swojej matki* ; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:MARIA SEWERYN, KRYSTYNA JANDA, JOANNA ŻÓŁKOWSKA, JERZY STUHR, JERZY KARASIEWICZ, WANDA WIŁKOMIRSKA; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 The Best of Maanam. Koncert live; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie Odcinek: 2 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 1 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 9 8:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 9:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 9:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 47 10:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 48 10:45 Taina - przygód ciąg dalszy 12:35 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj święty Mikołaju! 14:40 Czarna książeczka 16:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 271 17:50 XV Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2010 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 23:00 Instynkt mordercy Odcinek: 3 0:00 Odkupienie 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 684 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1436 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 49 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 49 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 477 11:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:35 Top Model Odcinek: 2 13:40 Mam talent Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 15:20 Tomcio Grubasek 17:25 Hela w opałach Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 4 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 151 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 90 minut do katastrofy 22:00 Dr House Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 23:00 Naznaczony Odcinek: 3 0:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 1:10 Arkana magii 2:05 Telesklep 2:30 Uwaga! 2:50 Michel Vaillant 4:50 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:40 V-Max 6:10 Dekoratornia 6:40 Mała czarna 7:40 Spadkobiercy 8:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy Odcinek: 2 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 196 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 265 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 5 14:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 6 14:30 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 16:55 Nieposkromiona Australia 17:30 VIP 18:00 Ikony popkultury Odcinek: 8 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 198 20:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 16 21:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 16 22:00 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii Odcinek: 4 23:00 Zoolander 0:45 Ikony popkultury Odcinek: 7 1:30 Ikony popkultury Odcinek: 8 2:20 Mała czarna 3:05 VIP 3:30 Kinomaniak 3:55 Odkrywanie Ameryki 4:20 TV market TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 22 6:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 79 7:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 1 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 21 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 16 10:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 15 10:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 19 11:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 71 12:35 Scooby Doo i cyberpościg 14:10 Bibi czarodziejka 16:00 Świąteczna pułapka 18:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 79 19:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 23 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 77 20:00 Taśmy grozy Odcinek: 8 21:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 22:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 4 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 123 23:30 Strach się bać! Odcinek: 16 0:00 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 16 0:30 Medium Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 1:35 Zasada nr 1 3:30 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 8 4:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 23 4:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 516 7:00 Ewa gotuje 7:30 Sport w Polsacie 2 9:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1539 10:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1540 10:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1541 11:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1542 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1543 12:00 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 1 13:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 9 13:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 10 14:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 14:30 Synowie Odcinek: 2 15:00 Dzień kangura 16:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 20 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 65 18:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 66 19:00 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 1 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 7 21:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 20 22:35 Dzień kangura 23:25 Debata 0:30 Sport w Polsacie 2 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 20 3:45 Synowie Odcinek: 2 4:15 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 2 4:45 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 516 5:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 323 TVP Kultura 08:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Szkoła magów odc. 8 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Grafitollus; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Poranek muzyczny - Instrumentarium - Józef Broda; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Giganci fortepianu - Artur Rubinstein - Koncert fortepianowy a - moll op. 16 Edwarda Griega (Artur Rubinstein - Piano Concerto in A minor, op. 16 - Edward Grieg) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dziewczyny jednego Boga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 42; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Do załatwienia; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Kurdebalans; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Naprzód kolejarze; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Sprawa Szymka Bielasa; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Skarby Filmoteki - Trzy protokoły; etiuda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Scherzo cis - moll op. 39; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dzień wielkiej ryby; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkiewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Czytelnia - odc. 150; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 3/3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Agata Szymczewska gra Sonatę g - moll Claude'a Debussy'ego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass-Zdort - Ostatni liść; film TVP; reż.:Barbara Sass-Zdort; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Maja Komorowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass-Zdort- studio; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass-Zdort - Pokuszenie; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maria Ciunelis, Edward Żentara, Ewa Błaszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Niedziela z... Barbarą Sass Zdort - Tylko strach; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Anna Dymna, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Trela, Krzysztof Globisz, Cezary Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 ATP - muzyka jutra (All Tomorrow’s Parties); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Oficer - odc. 9/13 - Kod dostępu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocne - Matka i córka (La Ciociara); dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1960); reż.:Vittorio De Sica; wyk.:Sophia Loren, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Eleonora Brown, Raf Vallone; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kult Off Kino - odc. 38 "Zły"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Rozmowy istotne - Aaron Betsky; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Rush in Rio - koncert (Rush in Rio); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 19 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:03 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Teresa Mozer - Adamska. Mąż był dziwnym oficerem AK; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Teresa Mozer - Adamska. Najpiękniejsze miasto w Polsce to Lwów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Czas Komedy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Czas honoru - odc. 28 seria III "Plan Abwehry"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ex Libris - 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wojownicy; teleturniej 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - August i Cycero; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Podróżnik - Baobaby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 24; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Miejsce z historią - Muszyna, kraina łagodności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Kino Młodych - Prof. Henryk Samsonowicz; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kino Młodych - Prof. Rajkiewicz; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dzwon przebaczenia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Odbudowa Wrocławia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dzika Polska - Czuły jak basior; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Receptury klasztorne. Zupa dydaktyczna z pasztecikiem - Urszulanki z Pniew; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków - Radzyń Chełmiński; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Flesz historii - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wojownicy; teleturniej 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Mity i mitologie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Parnas literacki - Sergiusz Piasecki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Spór o historię - Grudzień '70; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Nieukorzona cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Jak puszczę strzałę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zwycięzcy Rommla - 2 (Zwycięzcy Rommla); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Ex Libris - 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Kościół na "Górce" - Jastrzębie Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska już nie jest w potrzebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Encyklopedia Solidarności - Strajki pod ziemią w stanie wojennym; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Gry wojenne - cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Jerzy Krusenstern. Byłem obrońcą Grodna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 19.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka 7:00 Życie po scjentologii 8:00 Zielony raj Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 8:35 Krzyk 10:05 Mama w opałach 11:40 Bandslam 13:35 Ostatni pociąg do domu 15:10 Moon 16:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 17:20 Magia kłamstwa Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 18:10 Łapu capu 18:20 Aktualności filmowe 18:50 Nie przegap 19:00 Toronto Raptors - Los Angeles Lakers 21:50 Galerianki 23:15 Gamer 1:00 ENEN 2:40 Plunkett 4:20 South Park Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 14 4:45 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Rok pod psem 7:20 Nastolatki 9:05 Dziewczyny i chłopaki 10:35 Zakazane królestwo 12:20 America 13:50 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu 15:40 Jonas Brothers - koncert 16:55 Scooby Doo! Strachy i patałachy 18:15 Pałac Joego 20:10 Julie i Julia 22:15 Fay Grim 0:10 Horseman: Jeźdzcy apokalipsy 1:40 Camino 4:00 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 103 4:25 Na wysokości HBO 2 6:00 Niezła parka 7:35 Madeline 9:00 Żywy dowód 10:30 Michael Jackson: This Is It 12:20 Nadbagaż 14:00 Nick i Norah 15:30 Druh mama 16:55 Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu 18:35 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 20:30 Młot 22:00 Czysta krew Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:00 Ząb i pazur 0:35 Mogło być gorzej Odcinek: 4 1:05 Boski chillout 2:55 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia nSport 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Szachtar Donieck - Sporting Braga 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 10:30 Przesłuchanie 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Mój sport, moje życie 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Arsenal Londyn - Partizan Belgrad 13:00 Serwis 13:05 eMeReS 14:00 Serwis 14:05 Manchester United - Valencia CF 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Mój sport, moje życie 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 16:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 FC Barcelona - Rubin Kazań 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Z podwórka na San Siro. Puchar Tymbarku 19:00 Serwis 19:05 eMeReS 20:00 Serwis 20:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 21:00 Serwis 21:05 International GT Open Odcinek: 1 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Mój sport, moje życie 23:00 Serwis 23:05 Z podwórka na San Siro. Puchar Tymbarku 23:30 Przesłuchanie 0:00 International GT Open Odcinek: 1 TVP Sport 08:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Hamilton Accies - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Tomasz Hopfer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sztafeta mieszana) kraj prod.Słowenia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - Kia Cee'd Cup - podsumowania sezonu 2010; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. '86 - Argentyna - Anglia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata WKKW Strzegom - skoki -; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Velux 5 Oceans - Regaty samotników; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Szkocka: Hamilton Accies - Celtic Glasgow; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (sztafeta mieszana); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8:35 Freeride Spirit 8:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 9:45 Puchar Świata w Alta Badia 10:45 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isère 11:30 Puchar Świata w La Clusaz 12:30 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce 13:45 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 15:30 Puchar Świata w La Clusaz 16:10 Wintersports 16:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dubaju 18:45 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce 20:00 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 21:00 Sebastian Sylvester - Mahir Oral 22:00 Olympia Horse Show w Londynie 23:30 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu 0:30 Puchar Świata w Pokljuce TVN 24 6:00 Kalejdoskop 6:30 Maja w ogrodzie 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Dokument w TVN 24 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:40 Kalejdoskop 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:15 Publiczna.TV 19:00 Sukces pisany szminką 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 20:30 Kawa na ławę 21:10 Loża prasowa 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 0:10 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Sukces pisany szminką 1:00 Loża prasowa 1:40 Polska i świat 2:05 Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 3:45 Portfel 4:00 Loża prasowa 4:40 Dzień po dniu 5:05 Polska i świat 5:30 Sukces pisany szminką 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:50 Młodziutka staruszka; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:58 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO 02:20 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:16 Elementarz mam - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO 03:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO 04:28 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:52 Info jazda - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:04 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 15; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:29 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Amelia (Le Fabuleux destin d'Amelie Poulain); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Jean-Pierre Jeunet; wyk.:Audrey Tautou, Rufus, Yolande Moreau, Mathieu Kassovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Stanisław Moniuszko - Prząśniczka; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 Dzień 2 cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Mistrz kina ogląda... - Jerzy Skolimowski ogląda "Rysopis"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 12/14 - Ucieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ratownicy - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Motoszał - odc 1; STEREO 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Krzysztof Urbański Quartet - koncert; koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Divertimento D - dur KV 205 - Menuetto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7 - Plac Napoleona; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Marta Chodorowska, Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Wojciech Solarz, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Dereszowska, Borys Szyc, Jakub Mazurek, Cezary Morawski, Katarzyna Gniewkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ciało; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Glina - odc. 10/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku